Trio of Revenge
by Erebus64
Summary: Betrayed and abandoned, Percy gathers allies and makes a futile attempt to defeat the gods. Will his attempt truly be futile? Will he have the strength to overcome the gods? Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story. I hope it turns out to be good but I don't judge that, you guys do! Don't be afraid to review unless it's a pointless comment.**

 **By the way the quote of the days have something to do with the chapter, like in this chapter someone is tired, the quote below talks about being tired.**

 **Quote of the day: "With great power comes a great need to take a nap" – Nico Di Angelo**

 **P.S I don't own PJO and I never will. I also do not own Terminator quotes.**

Percy ran. He ran like Tartarus himself was chasing him.

Percy heard the roar of the crazed monsters behind him. He already killed about nineteen of them.

However many he killed more just kept coming. He wouldn't be able to keep going much longer.

Percy blamed it on Hades. The God probably kept the monsters from going to Tartarus just to attack Percy.

A streak of lightning flashed across the sky. Rain was pounding on him but it didn't help. He was losing energy. Riptide was getting harder to hold.

Suddenly Percy's leg exploded in pain. He turned around to see Alecto holding a bow. He looked at his leg to see an arrow sticking out of it. Red liquid was now leaking onto the ground.

Crap! They sent Alecto after me! They want me dead more than I thought.

She flew towards him, now holding her whip.

"Perseus Jackson," She rasped," Come with me if you want to live."

"To go back to the gods?" Percy asked, "No thanks. I've had enough of them."

"You must come to the gods," Alecto growled.

"Go to Tartarus."

Percy tried to stab Alecto with his sword but missed

Crack! The whip sliced into Percy's face. Percy swung Riptide and the whip wrapped around the sword. Percy pulled as hard as he could and the whip flew out of Alecto's hand. Percy stabbed forward and heard the screams of from Alecto.

Percy then realized that Alecto's sisters were there. They both had glowing red knives.

One of them flew towards him and sunk the red hot knife into Percy's stomach. Percy screamed in pain and thrust his hands towards the monster. The rainwater turned into ice and looked like knives and stabbed the devil woman. She screeched and tried to stab him but turned to dust before she could do anything.

Suddenly Percy's shoulder was burning.

 _I forgot about the other!_

Percy swore angrily and tried to stab the other with Riptide. The monster dodged the stab and sliced Percy's stomach. Percy tried to shake off the pain but all he felt was fire. He tried to use his ice trick again but he was losing too much energy. He grabbed a celestial bronze pocket knife out of his pocket and stabbed the Fury, turning it into gold dust.

Percy dropped the knife to the ground and crumpled to the floor. He grabbed riptide off the ground and laid there.

Percy heard the sound of a bull snorting.

 _There's no way… Of all monsters!_ Percy thought angrily.

Percy rolled to the side as the double sided axe slammed into the ground where he was half a second ago. The Minotaur swung again but instead at his foot. Percy screamed in agony as he felt the axe go through his leg.

It felt like part of the river Styx was flowing onto Percy's leg. Like Kronos just put a small cut in Percy's leg.

On the ground a few feet away from him, was a lifeless foot, cut off from the leg. Rain was falling on Percy, helping to somewhat heal the injury.

Percy knew there was no way an injury like that would be healed.

 _How is it so much smarter?_ Percy wondered _._

Percy realized the Minotaur's eyes were a mix of gray, red, and sea green.

Percy didn't care about the other colors but the sea green was like a slap to the face.

 _The gods blessed this?!_

Percy pushed Riptide upwards but the Minotaur pushed the sword away with his axe. An arrow flew towards them from the forest, but not at Percy. The Minotaur's eyes widened in surprise as a silver arrow hit it between the eyes.

At least twenty arrows flew over Percy's head at the monsters following him.

A bright flash illuminated the area as all the monsters were vaporized.

Percy felt the familiar feel of lightning and sparks which he knew so well after being shocked by Thalia.

 _How is she here? She was always with Artemis, they couldn't have done anything to her._

"Percy!" A voice that sounded a lot like Nico shouted.

Percy heard two sets of footsteps running towards him. Percy turned his head and saw Thalia and Nico.

Nico had a large gash on his forehead and a few cuts and burns on his clothes but other than that he looked fine.

Thalia had a small cut on her face and a few bloodstains on her clothes but Percy didn't know who those were from.

Percy's vision now was blurring. He felt like he needed to sleep…

"Percy don't sleep!" Thalia yelled.

Percy groaned, "My foot."

"Oh no..." Nico muttered.

Thalia pulled ambrosia out of her pockets, "Here, take this."

Percy greedily gobbled up the godly food. The rain and the ambrosia made it so there was a wall of skin blocking the blood from leaving Percy's leg. Kind of like a peg leg without the peg.

"We need to do something to help with that foot," Nico said.

"No duh," Percy answered.

Thalia and Nico helped carry Percy to a tree fort that probably belonged to a kid, but honestly, they didn't care.

"We got you Percy," Thalia muttered, "Nothing will bring us apart. We are family. Not even the gods can take us apart."

"When we're through with them there won't be any gods to try to break us apart," Nico said, "If there's one thing I know it's that family sticks together, no matter what."

The rain poured down harder and lightning flashed across the sky.

"We will defeat them," Percy said, "I swear on the Styx."

 **Something made the trio hate the gods. Feel free to guess, you all probably know, it's kind of cliche.**

 **Sorry for the bad fight scenes. I'm not a good writer so if there are any errors or things you guys could help me with that would be great!**

 **Polls for who Percy will be with are going up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two has arrived! There's a poll on the pairing for the story if anybody wants to vote feel free.**

 **Wade98: Read this chapter to find out.**

 **Dogbiscuit1967: Maybe she will... Maybe she won't...**

 **GodOfBananas: Thanks for the review! I'll try to make this more descriptive. Thanks for the advice.**

45 years later

Camp had improved during the 45 years. They had more campers, Camp Jupiter now lived on Long Island. The seven had become half immortal, along with a few other demigods who survived both wars. They were called the Elites. The Elites expanded the camp greatly.

One of the downsides being such a big camp is that a few mortals finally noticed it. A few stole the Golden Fleece and ran away with it. Ever since then Thalia's tree started dying and the borders started failing.

Now there was a huge wall surrounding the camp so no monsters could get in.

Dionysus finally left the camp so the gods found a new God to watch over the camp. That God was Apollo, though he didn't watch them camp much. He mostly flirted with the campers and naiads.

Leo made Bunker 9 a huge forge and an underground layer of The Camp. He also changed the meeting room from the Big House to Bunker 9.

"It's been 45 years and Percy hasn't been found!" Annabeth said to Chiron, "His soul isn't in the underworld! His body hasn't been found! It's like he's vanished completely!"

"Annabeth, Percy won't try anything if he is alive, he would be fighting the gods," Annabeth's mentor, Chiron told her.

"He is a reckless monster! Styx herself told us of the vow he took to defeat the gods! He also has Thalia and Nico with him, probably."

"Annabeth I doubt Percy or any of the others will do anything now, they are older now, and Artemis took her blessing away from Thalia," Chiron said, trying to calm Annabeth.

"Fine, I still want to send out a few search groups though," Annabeth answered.

Annabeth saw Leo banging away on one of his projects. "

Leo is that what I think it is?"

"What this?" Leo asked, "This is my Percy Finder machine."

It was a giant metal needle with a small screen on it. Leo also was holding up a watch.

"This is the main part," Leo banged on the giant metal needle, "But these are for mobile purposes," Leo said holding the watch.

Demigods had finally started using machines for weapons and other things. Thanks to Leo, every cabin had a TV so they could watch Hephaestus TV and get important information from it.

Small groups of demigods even had guns.

"There is a small screen that shows how close you are to Percy," Leo explained.

"How does it find him?" Annabeth asked.

"This machine tracks down Percy's DNA. I've already taken his blood off of a sword that he got stabbed by so we're ready."

"Good, I'm getting Chiron to let us make a quest so be prepared." With that Annabeth left Leo to prepare.

"Who's there?!" A demigod on a quest for Olympus shouted.

The demigod was a son of Ares, with two other demigods who were a son and daughter of Apollo.

"Shoot an arrow to let us see," The son of Ares told the Apollo kids.

Two arrows were shot that were designed to light things up. The arrows were glowing so they could see everything in a fifty foot radius.

"Jared, I don't see anything," The daughter of Apollo said.

The son of Ares, who was now identified as Jared, told her, "I definitely saw something."

"Maybe it's Percy Jackson," The son of Apollo said.

"Shane, only a monster could move as fast as I saw." Jared told Shane.

"That's what they say he is," the daughter of Apollo, Crystal, told Jared.

"He probably isn't that bad."

"Or am I?" A voice asked from the darkness.

Shane shot an arrow to where he thought the voice was. Suddenly a knife was thrown into Shane's stomach.

"Shane!" Jared yelled.

Jared took out his sword, "I'll kill you!"

"Will you?" The voice asked, laughing.

Percy Jackson stepped out of the forest, "Try your best."

Jared charged at Percy and swung his sword at Percy's head. In a flash Jared's sword was blocked by a sword.

"You will need to try harder, much harder," with that Percy kicked Jared in the chest sending him flying back.

"Die!"

Percy turned hearing the voice of Crystal behind him and punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. Shane slowly walked towards Percy only to be stabbed in the stomach again and thrown against a tree.

Percy turned and blocked another strike from Jared. Percy sliced at Jared cutting him multiple times.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and Percy was thrown back 100 feet. Percy got up to see a grinning and tired Crystal holding a bow and an arrow impaled in his stomach. Golden blood was leaking from the arrow wound.

"Congratulations demigods, you caught me by surprise," Percy said to the terrified demigods. Suddenly Percy was a blur. In half a second Jared got stabbed through the chest and Percy was holding Crystal by the throat.

"I need you, to go tell the gods that Percy Jackson has returned, that I am coming, and nothing will stop me from completing my goal."

3 Days Later

"Lord Zeus," Crystal began, "Perseus Jackson has returned and is going to kill us all."

"Perseus Jackson can't fight gods. You said you shot him yourself."

"Yes but he's immortal! Maybe even a god!" "Girl, Perseus Jackson isn't strong enough to fight any God, much less make himself one. He probably fooled you with a Mist trick."

"Yes Lord Zeus," Crystal grit her teeth in annoyance. She had a really bad feeling about Percy Jackson. She knew he was holding back.

"Go back to the camp," Zeus said to her.

Crystal walked away from the Olympus throne room. Walking to the elevator Crystal realized she had to tell Annabeth and Chiron. When the elevator got down to the mortal world Crystal dashed out of the Empire State Building running to Camp Half Blood.

"It's Crystal!" A demigod yelled when she got to the gates of Camp Half Blood, "Open the gates!"

Crystal raced into the gates of Camp Half Blood, looking for Annabeth.

"Zack have you seen Annabeth?" Crystal asked a son of Poseidon.

"She's that way," Zack answered, pointing to Bunker 9.

"Thanks, bye."

Crystal ran as fast as she could. When she got to Bunker 9 Crystal could see Annabeth.

"Annabeth!"

"Crystal! You're back."

"Yeah, and I saw someone you need to know about."

Crystal saw Annabeth start panicking.

"I saw Percy Jackson, Annabeth, he killed Jared and Shane."

Annabeth stopped walking, "No..."

"Yes, I saw it myself," A tear slipped out of Crystal's eye.

"He killed them but I shot him in the stomach. Annabeth, he's immortal."

"Crystal how?"

"I don't know, all I did was shoot him."

Annabeth stared at Crystal, probably thinking about how to defeat Percy, "I'll be back."

Annabeth dashed to the big house, probably to see Apollo. Crystal walked to the Apollo cabin but realized that three guards just fell from the wall.

"Oh my gods," Crystal muttered.

"The guards are dead!" One of the Roman demigods yelled.

In a flash Jason Grace had flown up to the top of the wall.

Suddenly he yelled, "Find the Elites!"

Crystal saw other campers go looking so she ran to the wall.

When she got to the top Jason looked at her and said, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Rules were made for breaking," Crystal answered, "What is it?"

"Look down," Jason told her. Crystal looked down to see a grinning Percy Jackson.

 **Is Percy good or evil? How is he immortal? Is Crystal important? Will Percy attack Camp? Will he declare war on the gods? Why am I asking so many questions?**

 **I think the poll will be down in a day or two so vote while you have time. I'll try to get chapter three going as fast as possible but this is all on my phone so it takes a while. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **Stuff: Thanks? I guess.**

 **dogbiscuit1967: Thanks, the story only gets more interesting from here.**

 **Djberneman: It's the suspense. Also your idea of the god powers were interesting. I'll think about it.**

"Percy!"

Jason yelled down to the crazed looking immortal, "Move back, and leave!"

"Jason," Percy yelled up, "You could never defeat me, I could destroy you right now."

"You and what army?" Percy grinned, "This one."

Skeletons crawled from the ground with weapons of all sorts. The sky darkened as the Elites made it to the wall.

Suddenly lightning struck right next to the wall and Thalia appeared, smirking.

Using the shadow of the wall, Nico shadow traveled into the camp.

Hazel shot a large emerald at Nico. He ducked under it. Arion charged at Nico who shadow traveled behind the horse and the rider. His eyes flashed red and the horse fell to the ground, clearly in pain.

Campers were running to attack the trio of invaders. Nico let out a grin and skeletons crawled out of the ground. Campers started screaming. Apollo came out of the big house holding a bow that was glowing orange and yellow.

"What's going on?" He yelled.

Percy grinned and shot a stream of water at Apollo, pushing him threw the big house and out the other side.

The Ares campers charged towards the skeletal army. Frank turned into a dragon and shot fire at Thalia. She disappeared and reappeared on Frank. He roared clearly unhappy until suddenly they both disappeared.

Apollo shot an arrow at Nico which barely missed him. Percy stared at Apollo for a few seconds. Than his eyes went bright blue and he flew faster than the speed of light and punched Apollo in the face. He yelled in pain and tried to stab Percy with a knife. Percy kicked Apollo sending him through his own cabin.

Nico took out his sword and started fighting Jason, Hazel, and Piper. Jason was using the clouds to shoot himself with lightning, making him stronger every time he got hit and hitting Nico.

Piper had gotten almost as good as Annabeth at knife fighting and she attacked Nico without using any powers.

Hazel swung her sword at Nico and summoned gems to hit him and tried to force his sword out of his hand but couldn't move it. Nico's eyes were now bright red, the color of blood.

He ducked under a blast of lightning from Jason. He thrust his sword forward and it went into Piper's stomach. She screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Nico raised his sword against Hazel and Jason. Hazel raised a diamond out of the ground and it flew at Nico.

Just as Nico ducked under the diamond Jason shot a blast of lightning at him. Nico disappeared into shadows and reappeared behind Jason and put a knife in Jason's stomach.

"No!" Hazel yelled.

She swung her sword at Nico's head. Nico blocked and he raises his hand and it pointed at Hazel.

"What are y-" Hazel suddenly stopped talking as her body exploded into pain.

She lost consciousness in less than five seconds.

Suddenly Nico's vision turned white as he felt himself get thrown back onto the ground.

While Nico was fighting, Percy was taking on Annabeth, Apollo, and Leo.

Percy ducked under a knife from Annabeth and kicked Leo in the face pushing him back a few feet. Apollo took out an arrow and shot it but Percy kicked it out of the air with his foot.

When the arrow connected with the foot they all heard a clang sound.

Percy smirked, "The Minotaur took off my foot, remember?"

With that Percy took out a throwing knife and threw it at Annabeth who attempted to sneak up on Percy. Percy ducked under Leo's hammer and sliced an arrow out of the sky.

Apollo started looking more official and less like a goofing off teenager.

 _Roman now_ **.** Percy thought to himself.

Apollo took out a sword and launched himself at Percy. Percy let a grin show on his face as he blocked Apollo's strikes and retaliated always landing a scratch.

He suddenly thrust his sword behind him and Annabeth let out a scream of pain.

Out of the corner of Percy's eye he saw Thalia fly out of a bright light with a spear in her stomach. Frank walked out of the light looking victorious.

Percy jumped over Apollo's sword and dodged Leo's hammer. Percy shot water at Leo throwing him into a number of campers.

While Percy was occupied with Leo, Apollo took out an arrow and shot only to see Percy duck under it and stick a sword into Apollo's chest.

Suddenly a bright light filled Percy's vision and he went flying. He looked up to see Crystal, once again, holding a bow.

"Congratulations! You have managed to touch not one, but all three of us! For that we will leave you campers to mourn for the dead."

"What dead?" A camper yelled, "We beat your horrible army!"

"I mean these dead." Percy raised his hand and thousands of gallons from the ocean flew into the air. Percy slammed all the water into them. After that Percy shot a blast of fire at the campers.

They screamed as they either drowned or burned.

Percy looked at Thalia and Nico who both nodded at him. The trio flashed away.

"Have we made our decision?" Percy asked fifteen people. "I want to attack the campers now." Nico said putting in his opinion. "Fine," Percy sighed. "Raise your hand for war now." Fifteen people and Percy raised their hand. "We declare war in a week."

 **Percy controls fire? Frank beat Thalia? Is the whole trio immortal? What was the trio trio doing in the end? Who were those other people? War? Why is Crystal so OP? Am I a better author than Anthony?**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Anthony gets to write more than me because I go to a camp and do things. I also deleted the story by accident and fell asleep editing.**

 **I'm warning you now, I'm planning to do a Rick Riordan and do a major cliffhanger and make you all hate me. Maybe not next chapter but soon I will be the most hated author.**

 **Sorry for the bad fight scenes and the short ending scene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This isn't PJO but Terminator Genysis was amazing. If someone doesn't like it I will find you and eat your soul. Yum.**

 **Here is what everyone has been waiting for... What happened to Percy.**

"After the long battle against the Giants we have come out on top!" Zeus was giving his speech about how the demigods and gods defeated the Giants.

Percy almost fell asleep three times during the speech. However, when he forced himself awake for the third time he noticed someone behind Zeus in the shadows holding a bow.

Percy's eyes widened as he took out Riptide and the person in the shadows shot, but not at Zeus. Percy ducked under a bright white arrow and held Riptide defensively. Zeus stopped talking and aimed his lightning bolt at Percy.

"What are y-"

"You are too powerful to live!" Zeus thundered.

With that he shot a bolt of lightning at Percy. Percy's eyes widened as he was sent flying backwards. Smoke was coming off his body as he groaned in pain. Percy realized the gods were trying to kill him. Apparently all the demigods were too.

Percy blocked the sword of an incoming demigod and ducked under another sword. Suddenly Percy felt a blinding pain in his side. He swung his sword wildly knocking off Annabeth's hat and slicing into her cheek. Percy realized Annabeth stabbed him.

She betrayed him. He loved her and she betrayed him. Percy felt himself losing consciousness.

Percy woke up in chains. He was at the foot of Zeus's throne. He tried to shake the chains off but they didn't move.

"Perseus Jackson!" His voice boomed, "You have too much power and you attached Demigods of Olympus!"

 _Look at the lock._ A voice told Percy that sounded like... Luke.

Percy turned his head at Hermes who winked at him.

"You know what I have to say to you Zeus?"

Zeus looked at him.

"F*** you Zeus! You all are idiots!" Percy looked at the lock which had cracked slightly.

Percy pushed on it and the chains broke.

"Get him!" Zeus yelled.

Percy stabbed a demigod in the gut. No longer was this about loyalty to his friends, no, this was survival.

"What are you doing to him?" Nico and Thalia yelled.

Percy knew at that moment he would always remember when they were the only friends who didn't betray him. He ducked under another sword and kicked a demigod. He saw Jason standing in front of him.

"You shall not pass!"

Percy ducked under lightning and used the water in his body to make him stronger. He swung Riptide and almost cut Jason's sword in half. He stabbed and Riptide was embedded in Jason's shoulder.

Out of the corner of Percy's eye he saw Apollo charging at him holding a sword. Percy ducked under Apollo and used water to push him back. Percy realized he had no hope and ran.

Percy used water vapor to knock down any arrows coming towards him. A blast of heat hit the ground next to him. Percy flew in the air and fell right next to the edge of Olympus.

"Hasta la vista," Percy said and jumped off Olympus.

During the minute he was falling Percy tried to think of what he could do if he lived. Percy had no idea. Percy looked down and saw a lake.

Flooosh!

Percy swam out of the water and ran into a forest.

Percy shot out of bed, hating whenever he had that dream. He knew Thalia and Nico experienced something similar but they didn't have the scar of an old lover on their stomach.

Of course, Percy got over her. He had Zoe now. Percy knew Zoe would never betray him. If she did it would be for a good reason, not because Percy was too powerful.

Percy walked through the base Percy, Thalia, and Nico made for abandoned demigods. Everyone was preparing for war. Percy saw cannons being prepared and troops rallying. Thalia and Nico called him over.

"Are you ready?" They asked him. "Yes," Percy answered, "It's time to send the message."

Nico shadow traveled away and reappeared with a son of Hecate, Nikko. Nikko had dark brown hair and bright purple eyes. He, like Percy, was also betrayed by the Olympians and was on Percy's council.

"Percy are you ready?"

"Yes."

Nikko started chanting in a language older than Greek. A small explosion of color surrounded Percy and Nikko.

The appeared in the Olympus throne room. The Olympians attack them but Nikko raised his hand and they were all thrown back.

Percy looked at the gods and smiled, "I would like to inform you that my army has declared war on the gods. Good day."

With that Percy and Nikko disappeared in a flash of color and light.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but once again, I was up at three in the morning doing this so yeah. I've introduced probably the only OC on Percy's side that will be important! Yay! I also probably won't go close to swearing for the younger ones.**

 **Sorry for no reviews as well.**

 **I don't remember what I'm planning to do and the other thingies. Sorry guys I'll try again next time. I can give cookies though. (::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cronky: Thanks! That basically made my day.**

 **TheFallenAce: You can have another (::) I recommend reading IanIan58's Vow Of Destruction series.**

 **I'm saying now, people will start using guns because they live in the 21st century. I mean seriously Rick. At least one of them would have a gun. Or the tank from the Titan War.**

All around Camp Half Blood weapons were being made. Some were rockets, some were magical swords.

Annabeth was directing it all.

"Percy is attacking soon. The gods are planning to move all the mortals out of New York to make it easier to prepare. For now we will send small groups into New York put create bases and such."

Annabeth was giving a speech to a small group of campers.

She pointed at a few Hephaestus kids and said, "Come with me."

Leo ran over to her and asked, "What about me?"

"Take people and go set up."

Leo grabbed another group of Hephaestus campers and ran off. Annabeth ran to the camp van and started driving to Manhattan.

Suddenly on a bridge Annabeth felt the vehicle fly into the air. It slammed into the ground and Annabeth felt the searing heat of the car on fire.

She saw someone holding a sword at her, smirking. "Annabeth Chase, I thought you were smart."

"I am," Annabeth answered smirking at the sound of the other vans start pulling in.

She heard a few kids yell for guns and bows and other projectile weapons. The person who blew up her van swore angrily and ducked behind Annabeth's burning vehicle. He pointed at one van and it blew up.

"How are you doing this?" Annabeth asked him.

"Son of Hecate at your service."

He disappeared and reappeared behind one camper stabbing him and he ducked under the shots of another pushing a card to the floor, summoning a warrior in Greek armor. He blocked most of the bullets but the rest barely stopped him. The warrior cut down the first line of campers and she heard someone taking out explosives.

She was blown away from the van she was under by a Greek Fire bomb. More vans were coming.

"Hey you!" She heard Leo yell.

Annabeth suddenly saw Percy in front of her, asking her to come with him. Saying he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever.

Leo slammed into him the his hammer and the son of Hecate who disguised himself using the mist went flying backwards.

The son of Hecate exploded into flames sending everyone except Leo flying.

"Did you really think it would be so easy to get into Manhattan?"

Leo shot flames at The son of Hecate who disappeared and reappeared behind Leo with a knife. Leo let out a yell of pain and ripped the knife out of his side. He launched a fireball at the son of Hecate who failed to dodge and slammed into a building, clothes steaming.

Annabeth screamed and Leo turned to see an arrow in her stomach. An arrow grazed Leo's head and he ducked behind a burning truck.

"Thanks Zoe." Leo heard the son of Hecate say.

 _Wasn't Zoe a hunter of Artemis?_

Leo saw a small pistol out on the ground. He dove at it and rolled next to another car. He shot at Zoe but she wasn't there. Leo stood holding the gun waiting for someone to show up. Leo heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the Son of Hecate charging at him.

Leo shot but the kid matrix dodged the bullets and stabbed Leo and slapped the back of his head with his sword, knocking him unconscious.

Annabeth's eyes widened, clearly recognizing Zoe Nightshade. She grabbed a throwing knife out of her belt and threw it at the Son of Hecate. He cried cried in pain disappearing in a flash of golden light. Zoe turned to Annabeth, shooting another knife out of the air.

"Never in my life did I think I would fight you," Zoe said to her, "You would do well on our side."

"I'll never join people who try to take down their own parents."

"You don't know the real reason Percy hates Olympus do you?" "He betrayed us! He ratted us out to Gaea to live! He picked the wrong side! He is loyal to know one!"

"Wrong," Zoe answered.

"You lie!" With that Annabeth threw another knife which Zoe shot out of the air.

"I'm telling you now. If you defend the gods you all die. They aren't as good as you think."

Zoe shot and arrow which landed on Annabeth's head but didn't kill her. It just made Annabeth feel electricity and unconscious.

 _The buildings were almost all down. New York was completely destroyed. People were streaming into the city, crying over their lost homes. Planes flew over New York and reported back about the destruction. They saw Percy floating in the air._

 _"I saved you!" He yelled, "I saved you from the death the gods would bring!"_

 _Cheers erupted from some of the surviving mortals of the war. Annabeth had no clue what was happening. Her city would not be destroyed. Ever._

 _No she thought to herself. She couldn't look at the destroyed city any longer. She saw a barely recognizable Poseidon stand from the rubble, his brothers on the ground. Percy turned to them. Zeus and Hades were now standing. Percy shot a beam of light which hit the three gods._

 _Annabeth heard someone calling her name waking her from the dream_.

 **I'm bad at ending chapters. Sorry for the short chapter. War is starting next week... Or the week after I'm on vacation. Dun dun daaa! I also completely forgot about the mist form warrior. I'll make him important though. Have a nice day :)**


	6. I'm being stupid

I'm having a mind blank on characters here so if anyone wants to submit I would be so thankful. The characters are for Trio so no Egyptians or wizards.

In other news I'm planning on making another story since I have writer's block on Trio. I have no idea how to start the new story but it'll be good. I think.

Sorry for no chapter (I know these are excuses) but I work at a camp and I'm in a play and life is getting emotional so I'm just not getting to anything.

If I get sent hate I know I deserve it because I'm being stupid. Hopefully next post will be a real story.


End file.
